Appreciation of one
by kadapunny
Summary: A kid, like you and me tries to find what he desires. Shall he get it? Read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Alex was listening to skype. He and his friends were having fun and he was also looking at posts much smarter people did. He kept playing on, and the night continued. At twelve, he was tired and went to bed. The next morning, he ate breakfast, and got back on his computer. He made a comic, but it didn't look quite right. Something was wrong with it. He made another. Asking around, nobody liked it. He tried again. Again, but this time still nobody liked it. He tried and tried however it never got better.

Finally, at noon, he gave up. He asked his peers what he did wrong but they were metaphoric about what he had to do. He then ate lunch, angrily. It didn't taste right now. He just didn't feel great about it. He got back on his computer, and tried to make a video. However, he only was able to make two hundred frames until he got bored; however he really wanted to make it. He just didn't have the motivation to do it.

He posted it then, unfinished. It looked done to others, but he wasn't getting to the point he wanted to with it. He was still frustrated about it. It seemed so dull, the video. He didn't know what he was missing. He looked at other videos and they were better. He again asked his peers, but they only told him in metaphors.

He then went to bed, extremely frustrated. Trying and trying, his peers said that made him better. He thought it made him worse. Alex couldn't deal with any of this. He had to think of another way to get what he wanted. He decided to do it in the next morning since he was just too tired.

He woke up, and got a bag together. He got lunch for a week, and packed his camera. He also got a pair of clothing. He then headed out. He was in a bright forest, with velvet red mushrooms, jade green trees, and the ground was a golden brown. He kept moving forward, and he felt almost pushed back the farther he went. He was trudging now, for an unknown force pounding on him. It also seemed like the forest was foggy too.

But then, the forest rapidly got less misty, and the unknown force wasn't grabbing him anymore. He skipped along, through the forest; the forest, of magic that is. Alex started seeing odd things. He saw walking umbrellas lurking around. He saw inching fur balls creeping in the corners. He saw pixies and fairies giggling at him, as he walked forward.

He got out his camera, and took pictures of the magnificent sight however. It was full of light, and wonder. Alex felt he'd never see such a thing in such a way ever again. As beautiful as the look may be, everything felt… odd. The creatures looked hungry, and he knew they weren't vegetarians. He creeped forward a bit, glancing around.

Then, some fairies rushed at him. Alex saw them and ran as fast as possible. "What are they doing? Heck, what are they? I can't even get them on my camera; I would need to stop for a moment!" Alex sprinted as fast as possible to the nearest safe place. He saw what looked like an abandoned house. He ran in, and books fell on him from every corner. It was dusty as well. Clobbered in books, he tried to swim out of it. He at least knew he was safe, for now.

After he finally found a place without a huge amount of books, he heard the door creek open. Some screamed "All my books! Who the heck is inside my home? I'll master spark you!" Alex tried to hide himself in the books now; as he thought who that may be…may be a fairy. He finally saw a figure walk around near him. It didn't look like something small, like a fairy, but instead looked like a witch. He popped his head out and said, timidly "I was just running from fairies, and this is the first place I could find". The witch said "Well, I'm a youkai buster so you have no fear, just don't steal my books! Also, if you wanted to know, I'm Marisa!" Alex was definitely relieved about that.

They had a conversation, and ate cookies. Alex learned he was apparently on the edge to a mystical land called "Gensokyo" and he never knew. Marisa lived on the edge as well, just in case a big youkai would appear. He told Marisa what he wanted to do. Marisa told him the first place he should learn things is in the Hakurei Shrine. He then started walking there.

He didn't find much youkai now, and he was now on a clear path. It seemed easy now, walking in a somewhat linear path. He did see a head hop by. It was misshapen and large. He knew he was going to learn about many things. Things like youkai, and the map of this land. Maybe he can learn magic. He would really be cool with magic.

He finally found a large set of stairs. He walked up them, and saw many people walk by. One of them had black hair, and a black hat. He looked as if he was hiding something. Another with green hair and a snake in her hair. She looked like a maiden, but not what he was thinking. Alex finally got to the top, and found what looked like a shrine to him. He walked up to someone in red. He asked if he was in the right place, and the maiden said he was. She said her name was Reimu Hakurei, too.

Alex asked if he could learn about the inhabitants of the land he's at, and the general area he is in. She sat down with a cup of green tea, and started talking. Talking about youkai, their weaknesses, and other species. She rambled on about how the place looks, and what a pain it is to keep it that way. She talked about hell, heaven, and a dimension of pure evil.

Reimu went on for hours and hours nonstop. Quite literally, he listened to her until sunset. Now he needed a place to stay, but he didn't know where. He asked if he could stay with Reimu, and she nonchalantly agreed. He reviewed his day, learning about youkai, taking pictures of a forest, meeting a witch, and running from fairies.

He still didn't feel alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up in the Hakurei shrine. He wanted food, and he had his bag next to him. He got out a nutella and peanut butter sandwich and chomped it down. He glanced around but he didn't find Reimu. Alex got up and walked around the shrine. He still didn't find Reimu. He wondered where she may be. He grabbed his stuff, and decided to head out. "Worrying won't do me a thing!" Alex thought.

He pranced to the next place and found another forest. This time, there seemed to be a river. He followed that river and it lead to a path. Alex pranced and hopped down that path with his sack of items. He finally headed to a village. He walked around, but the place was deserted and almost barren of life. It felt so hollow too, almost like it doesn't exist.

Alex knocked on some doors, but nobody answered. He finally creeped up to a mansion. It seemed like the only house that was alive. He didn't even knock this time, and walked inside. It was pitch black where the light didn't shine in. He felt cool in the place, in a perfect temperature. However, it was too perfect. He felt it was eerie, and didn't want to move on. He slowly tip-toed onward inside.

He got farther in, and it just felt more perfect. How can such a house exist in a barren town? He heard a noise of a cat. Alex shockingly looked around, and he saw nothing. He was left in the dark. He heard the door behind him loudly shut. He couldn't see anything; he didn't know where he was anymore.

He groped around, and he tried to be careful. Behind him, a figure appeared. It then grabbed him. Alex tried to squirm out, but the figure was like an iron grip. The figure made him move upstairs, and into a room. There, the lights turned on. He saw a purple bed, and a person. As she got up, she seemed to be seven feet tall, maybe taller! He was then terrified what could happen next. She patted him on the head saying "Oh, what a new one. I never even took you here, how could you enter?"

Alex said cowardly "I was on a trip through the forest I live in, and I wound up here." The person, name being Yukari, walked around, not saying much. Finally she came back to him and said "Well, what are you doing in my house, in Mayohiga?" with then Alex replying "I wanted to find a new place, to take pictures with."

What seemed to be a portal opened up underneath his feet, and he was let go by the figure. Alex fell, and landed back to the shrine. Alex felt shaken, and decided to go back into the shrine. He then curled up in a ball, terrified of what happened. Reimu Hakurei finally appeared and saw Alex. She asked "What's wrong? Did anything happen?"

Alex slowly replied "I went in a house, and met someone, who was taller than me. Very much taller than me." and he got out a sandwich from his bag. Reimu decided to be next to him, and they stayed together for most of the day. People passed by, to see the shrine. It was surprising how much people came to a place, maybe not even to do anything. Standing around, it was almost an on-going party.

However, as evening came, they all left, except for Alex and Reimu of course. They didn't really do much. Alex ate dinner, as well as Reimu. Then they head to bed. Alex then felt, after thinking for some time, clearing up what happened, he felt he could go somewhere else tomorrow. Tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex got up for the next day. He ate his regular sandwich, and decided to go the opposite way he did from yesterday. This time, he was going through the back of the shrine. He saw that there was a hole in the ground, but he decided not to go to it until he felt ready. There was a pond beyond that, and there was a turtle in it.

He kept going through the path behind the shrine, and there was a jungle now. It was hard to navigate, but Alex tried to go to a straight path. There were vines, large trees, and bugs. He kept going, and he knew he'd find something today. He remembered his camera, and got that out. Finally, he found a cave.

It got darker as he went, and the air felt different. The place felt unatural and it felt like it didn't exist. He finally got to an area in the cave that lookedlike space. Alex carefully tiptoed across the cave, and it felt like it kept expanding. Alex finally stopped. He didn't want to go farther. He started taking pictures with his camera at the sight. He then heard a noise of footsteps.

Alex turned around, and saw someone with a red outfit and two maids. He asked who they were, and she said she was Shinki. Alex asked what the place he's at was. Shinki replied "This is Makai, and it's rad, brah." Alex turned around and kept taking pictures. Shinki then grabbed onto the path, and made it lift like a piece of paper.

Alex went flying off the cliff, and he felt like he was in water now. He swam as fast as possible back to the entrance, as Shinki flew to him like a jet. While she was flying, red spikes was being hurled from her wings. They were shot like bullets, and Alex grabbed one. It felt like a crystal, quite hard and smooth. He saw the entrance, as he felt like he wasn't swimming as much. He got on the cliff, and ran for it still. As a last attempt to destroy Alex, Shinki threw a gigantic bus at Alex. However, it got stuck in the cave and Alex escaped.

Alex ran back to the Hakurei shrine, to tell Reimu what he achieved. He finally got there, and saw Reimu and Marisa out front. He then excitedly told them his trip to Makai. They didn't really care however, as they went there, too. Alex felt disappointed, but looked at his camera, to see the pictures showed up. He atleast felt content that he had that. He sat down to eat another one of his sandwiches. He always liked that, and was happy of his certainty that he'll have it everyday.

He noticed there was four shady people in a bunch. One had green hair and... antennaes? One had white wings, another had what seemed to be icy wings, and another had a dark aura around her, literally. Alex walked to them, and asked who they were. The icey one exclaimed "We are team nine, and if you have a problem, we'll beat you up and eat you!" Alex slowly walked away then.

There were many people at the shrine that day as well. Reimu really seemed like she had the biggest shrine. Alex wondered if there were other shrines however. He asked Reimu, and she said there were many places. Places like the Great Mausoleum, the Myouren Temple, the Moriya shrine and hell. "I should visit them all someday!" Alex thought. He asked how much of Gensokyo Reimu explored. She said that she literally visited everything in it.

Then, team nine came up to the shrine steps, and started shooting. Reimu and Marisa used their magic and fired lasers at them and they exploded instantly. People then went to the donation box and added more yen in it for congratulating their success. Alex was curious if that was how they ended incidents. Maybe that'd mean he could have that happen to him some day. Alex then went back to asking questions.

It was then evening, and people left. Alex ate his sandwich, Reimu ate her food, and Marisa chomped down on mushrooms. Alex went to sleep with his camera closely in hand, and Reimu went to sleep as well. There was then a shadow creeping up the shrine. Nobody noticed, and it was stealthy. It then took the donation box into the forest, and blasted it with a high tempature beam.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex awoken, and saw the donation box was not there. He didn't mind much, what was there to worry about? He ate his sandwich and went on his way. He got back on the path from the Hakurei shrine, and this time, he went a different path. It was straighter, and got somewhat misty. He found himself near a lake. It was somewhat cooler than where he's been. He saw the ice fairy, and another youkai. He made his way, by going the other way of them.

He reached the end of the lake, and got to a mansion. He took pictures, especially of the clock tower that glowed. He saw a guard, but she was asleep. He patted her head, and moved onward into the mansion. He took pictures rapidly, looking at everything. The lobby looked like it had lava underneath it. It was definitely toasty in there.

He walked to the end of the first floor, and saw stairs going downward. He headed to there, and it looked like he was in a chamber. Still taking pictures, he passed through a dungeon. He saw a skeleton and an outfit that was white, with a skirt with pink and black checkers. He felt a little creeped out about that. He passed through another cell that looked like somebody intensely burnt it. He finally made his way even farther downstairs.

He saw a confusing room that seemed to control some sort of system. He pulled levers and switches but they were too boggling, and didn't seem to do much, other than move around some parts of the room. He walked around more, and found a hallway. He ran to the end of it, and found a sign. It said "Hop down here!" and there was a hole behind it. Alex carefully fell down it, and saw another hallway.

He then ran there, and there was a staircase. He walked down there to find a lobby. He saw a door, and opened it. It was somewhat dark. He couldn't see most of it, but he saw there was a red carpet everywhere. He looked around, and saw a spiral staircase. He walked down there and saw bookshelves. Actually, that's most of what he saw; bookshelves and red carpet. He still took pictures, as it was pretty neat.

He finally found a table, with a bunch of books. He decided to sit down, and read a book. It read "How to light something on fire with an iron pole". He thought it sounded humorous, but it was far from it. It told ways to make the pole become charged, and how to direct it at others. After he read a bit, he heard someone coming. He decided to hide under the table. There was one person, with pink slippers, and she was reading. It took a while, and he got pretty bored.

Alex crawled out the other side and then tried to find his way up the staircase. However, he was caught, and the person said "Who goes there!?" and Alex replied with "I'm just passing by, taking pictures…" Then, the person had fire in her hand, and looked to be a youkai. Alex told the youkai what he was doing and how he found the place. The youkai said how it's her home, and she's surprised Sakuya, or Flandre didn't find him.

They sat for a bit, and then the maid showed up, with a plate of toast, tea and butter. Then she asked who Alex was and what he was doing there. He replied, but she grabbed him. He then appeared somewhere else, in front of what looked to be a small vampire. The maid said there was a trespasser and the vampire bit Alex. He then was escorted out. Alex felt a bit odd, and tried to walk away. He tripped but kept going. He then finally got back to the Hakurei shrine with more pictures in his camera.

He ate his lunch sandwich, and asked if he could learn about magic with Reimu. Later that day, she taught him how to fly. He couldn't quite fly fast, but he could at least levitate. He again ate his evening sandwich, and noticed he didn't have much sandwiches left. Oh well, he said and went to bed. He thought it was a good day.

Again, that shadowy figure came back to the shrine. This time, she took Reimu's refrigerator, and burnt it. Reimu was not going to be happy about this.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next day. Alex saw that Reimu's refrigerator was gone too. He wondered who could have done that. Alex this time went back to the forest of magic. He picked some mushrooms, carefully and went to Marisa's house. He asked if she could give him some form of a faster transportation. He gave her the mushrooms, and all she had was a black broom. Alex declined, and left. He then tried to fly, but only landed on the house's roof. He got up again and tried to fly to a mountain. He heard from Reimu that there were kappas that could build anything. He wondered what they liked.

He finally got to the valley near the mountain. He saw kappas around, everywhere. He asked around if any of them could build something. They were all busy, and said to ask Nitori. He got to Nitori's house, and knocked. She answered and asked who he was. He explained who he was, and what his problem was. He also asked what would be a fair exchange. Nitori said he didn't need an exchange, per say. She said she could build a jetpack, but it would have limited energy. Alex got the idea, and asked Reimu if there was anyone with seemingly endless power. She said to go to the Bamboo Forest of the lost.

He flew there, and asked around for someone the name of Mokou. He finally found someone, with gray hair. He asked if she could give a limitless amount of fire in the jar he had. She said it wouldn't be hard, and purple fire went in the jar. He went back to the valley, now with a bamboo stalk and a jar of fire. He got to Nitori's house, and said he got some items. She built him what he wanted, and she coincidentally said the invention she was making needed a bamboo stalk, so that saved her some time to fetch a stick.

Now with the jet in hand, he could look all over Gensokyo, really fast, too. He took pictures, and thought they were pretty neat. Then again, many people have taken pictures in a bird's eye view. He got back to the Hakurei shrine. Reimu looked blazing. She was angered of who kept stealing her items. Alex suggested that he'd try to find someone. Reimu decided to look somewhere else, and Alex looked in the forest. However, he found charred ground. It was almost distorted, and felt like it was radiating to him.

He took a picture and tried to scout out for Reimu. After searching for a bit, he finally found her near the Moriya Shrine. He showed Reimu the picture, and said maybe someone with nuclear powers had been doing the dirty work. Reimu said there is a raven in hell that had powers just as such. Alex and Reimu headed there, and Alex mostly stayed behind Reimu most of the time since he didn't know much of the place.

They finally wound up to a cliff. What it had, was a sea of lava. Reimu said it's the blazing fires of hell. Utsuho Reiuji has the power of the sun, and she also used to rule the place. She should be there any minute. Alex then saw what Reimu explained fly overhead. Then, a fiery blast headed straight to Reimu and Alex. Alex ran as far as possible while Reimu used her miko powers to reflect the laser. Utsuho then shot spheres of nuclear power.

Alex ran everywhere but the battle, but as he did that, he tried to get close to Utsuho. He saw she had an eye, and knew with anything that has an eye, is its weakness. Reimu used seals to try and take down Utsuho. Alex finally got to Utsuho, and avoided her third leg. He then punched her eye that's in her shirt, and it just bounced back. It didn't really do anything.

Alex decided to then go behind Utsuho, and try to take off her third leg. After a struggle, he finally got it off, and attached it to his arm. Utsuho then tried to control the fires of hell, but Alex ran back to Reimu with Utsuho's third leg. Reimu was confused of his tactics, but they both ran off. They flew back to the Hakurei Shrine with the third leg, and put it under a wood plank. Alex ate his sandwich, and went to bed. He took a good picture that day, didn't he? Actually, people have drawn better.


	6. Chapter 6

This day, Alex flew to a flower field. He took pictures of the bright and plaid sunflowers all around him. He looked around, but he saw someone with an umbrella running to him. Alex started running as well, and the other person screamed to leave. Alex kept running however. He even tried flying faster to not get beat up by the psycho. However, the other person was too fast for him, and finally caught him. She then proceeded to whack him with an umbrella, and all Alex could do is try and defend. However, he knew he had a red spike. He got that out, and tried to rip the umbrella. However, the person ripped it out of his hands, and broke it easily. Alex took this as a chance, and tried to run. She then threw the umbrella and him, and Alex fell.

Alex thought it was over for him, until his jetpack stopped working correctly, and made him fly extremely quickly, across the field. It also singed the youkai's feet. Alex kept going until the jetpack's off switch was tampered with. Alex got up, a bit frightened, and left the flower field. He didn't feel good, but he tried to use his jetpack to go back to the shrine. However, when he got high enough, a huge laser came up from behind him, and shot one part of it. He fluttered and then glided down.

He trudged across to try to make it to the shrine. The youkai however found him, and she proceeded again beating him. Marisa coincidentally was walking through, and saw him. She master sparked the youkai, and helped Alex up. She asked what happened, and they left. The rest of the day, Alex was recovering from what happened.

The next day, he tried going to Nitori's and asked to fix the jetpack. Luckily, she said she had spare parts, but was in the middle of a discovery of even greater technology. She needed to get a gem from hell, but needed to preserve a certain item. Alex then complied, and went to hell to get the item.

He got back, and Nitori was pleased. She then completed her new design: the sun sword! It ran on solar energy, and would heat up after turning on. It was a regular sword at first, but if it stayed in the midst of battle long enough, it could fire at enemies in blazing speeds. She then fixed the jetpack. Alex asked if he could get one of the swords, but Nitori said she had to make about two hundred, for the rest of Kappa Valley. Alex then was so eager; he dug for gems the rest of the day.

The next day, he had a big amount for Nitori, and he even found a glowing crystal, and it was red. Nitori said then she could make one, and asked what preference had. He asked that it'd be used with the red glowing one. She then made the first one for him, and said it was a blood treasure. It would come from the evil of others, and formed into pure power. Nitori said that the sword could then generate two times as quicker! Another words, it would only take two hours to heat up!

Alex was really happy now he got his item of defense. He even had a belt that would carry this to go with. He took pictures of it and everything. He was sure his peers would love it. Then again, he'd have seen better swords than what he had.

Alex now wanted to perfect his sword. He wanted it to be the coolest sword ever. He asked Nitori what he could do to make it better. Nitori said she can configure it to be eternal in terms of battery, but it had to have a certain kind of power, with a form of the Hourai Elixir. Alex then set out to get it, and he was told it was in Eientei. He looked around in the forest, and found the mansion after an hour of looking.

He entered, and there were bunnies everywhere. He walked around, and asked where he could get the Hourai Elixir. He then was escorted to Eirin Yagocoro. She told him the cost of the rare item, and told him he needed a form of trade. Alex then headed out back to hell, and tried to find more of the glowing crystal. It took a while, but he found something of value. A round purple rock. He went back to Eientei, and gave Eirin the rock. She said it was interesting, but had no idea what it was. Alex had no idea either, so had to go to the Kappa Valley to get it checked out. Nitori said it was something from the moon. It wasn't worth much as of power, but many humans like having it.

Alex went back and told Eirin about it. She realized that the rock was made out of the same thing as the palace on the moon. She traded, and Alex flew back to the Kappa valley. Nitori then made the adjustments and made the sword with limitless energy. She also stashed some away in a secret spot. Alex then tried it out somewhere else. It could shoot fire like crazy! Alex took pictures, and now he thought people would go crazy for him. However, he thought again how there could be better.

He went back to the Hakurei Shrine and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Today, Alex tried to take more pictures of Youkai Mountain. He took pictures of the top, the side, and a bird's eye view. None of which he liked. He took a picture with the Kappa Valley in it. He took a picture of the other side. He took a picture of a close up. He could never get the perfect picture. It almost felt hopeless.

He asked Reimu if there was a photographer. She said Aya took pictures, and she lived in Youkai Mountain. Alex went there, and looked around. He found a few tengu, but none were Aya. Nobody paid attention to him. They all did their own thing, and Alex was alone. Tengu passed by, Alex kept asking. What were they all doing?

Alex went back to the Hakurei Shrine. It seemed as if nobody cared. He sat down, but out of ground, Utsuho appeared! She didn't have her third leg, of course, but she seemed to have something else. She had what looked like a laser made by the Moriya Shrine. Alex turned on his sword, and Reimu got her Miko stick. Utsuho fired straight into the shrine. Alex and Reimu dodged, and Alex tried to get close to Utsuho again. He was about to slash Utsuho's new laser off, but she fired, right at him. Luckily, Reimu put up a protection seal in time. Alex then tried again to slash Utsuho's laser, and he sliced off the tip. Now whenever she fired, the blast went everywhere. There were no safe spots. Reimu then plugged the laser's hole and it couldn't fire anymore.

The laser exploded in Utsuho's face, and she fainted. Alex felt a little better now. He looked inside his bag, but he didn't see any sandwiches left. He didn't have any food. If he went back home, all his food would most likely be rotten. He didn't know what to do. He asked Reimu if they could share a meal, but Reimu said her refrigerator was still gone, and she gets her food from the human village. Alex didn't have any money. Oh what to do, he thought.

He decided to go the day without food. The day drifted onward, and nothing much happened. Alex, at the evening, decided to go take more pictures again. They were very nice looking, but not great. Then, he saw a tengu fly at him, with extremely fast speeds. He wondered who it was, and as the tengu appeared, she yelled "ayayaya!" And she got out a camera. She was then taking pictures of Alex, and asked to interview him.

He agreed, and they went to the ground to have the interview. Aya asked a lot of questions, from his personality, to his worst nightmare. Alex answered these all, very promptly. When the interview was over, Alex asked if he could learn a bit better of how to take photos. Aya said she only did mug shots, and nothing else. She wasn't helpful to the slightest. What a disappointment.

Alex headed back the shrine, and saw that Reimu got a new donation box. He went to bed, without any dinner or success. That night, he thought of what his pictures missed. He didn't really know, but they just didn't look right. Maybe they were too crooked, or too colorless. If only he knew what could be perfect.

The next day, he asked Reimu if there were any edible youkai. She said that would be unpleasant, but yukkuris contained food. Alex went to the forest of magic. He found a yukkuri, and it was Remilia Scarlet. He grabbed it, closed his eyes, and took a big bite out of it. The yukkuri tasted like meat. It wasn't bad, and the yukkuri regenerated really quickly. He kept eating it, until he was full. Then he put the yukkuri down, and decided to take more pictures. They were alright, but he didn't find anything to great. He just headed to the shrine.


	8. Chapter 8

Today, Alex went back to eating yukkuris. They actually tasted really good. After eating, Alex heard a noise. It wasn't footsteps. He flew up from the trees, and saw a gigantic monster. It was a dark shadow, and looked like one of Yukari's portals. He then saw there were Marisa, and Reimu trying to shoot at it. He flew over to them and asked what it was. They said they had no idea, and it seemed to killing absolutely everything around it.

It was slowly walking, but it shot beams the size of hills! It had eyes all over its body, and they shot everything that got in its way. It was heading outside the barrier too! Reimu, Marisa and now Alex were all trying to shoot it. In its eyes, on its arms, nothing could seem to harm the evil beast! Anything in the forest was dying, so if they got near it, they would die as well!

They kept firing, and it was starting to get foggy, since they were following the beast. This meant if it crossed over, it would be doom for them! Alex tried to get closer to see if he could try and hit it better. However, he felt his life drain as he got closer, so he retreated. Marisa screamed at Alex asking if he could find assistance, like Yuyuko. Alex then rushed to the netherworld.

After flying as fast as he can, he got to the portal. He hopped inside, and ran up the stairs of the netherworld. He got inside, and hopped over the mansion, into the garden. He ran to Yuyuko, as she was enjoying tea. He then told her what was going on, and asked her to kill the beast. Yuyuko said she would have to see it for herself, and Alex picked up Yuyuko, as the beast needed to die immediately. He then took her back to the forest of magic, to see the monster wasn't there. However, there was still a gloomy aura. He tried to go over to the barrier, and saw the monster. He told Yuyuko that was the monster.

Yuyuko started to fire butterflies at it, with a fan upon her back. However, the monster just absorbed the attack. Alex noticed the monster stepped on his house, and he got upset. He then thought of an idea. Since his sword did absorb sunlight still, he tried to go as high into the air as possible and turn on his sword. It then started glowing from yellow, to green, to blue, to purple. He then dived into the monster, right into its eye. Reimu saw Alex, and tried to put up seals to protect him. Alex then pierced throw the monster, but he lost control of his sword and it stuck in the monster's eye.

It was dazed, but that didn't kill it. Alex fell back, and saw the bottom of the monster. There were more eyes, just wonderful. Now he didn't have a sword, and the monster still lived. He went back to Reimu, and started thinking of a plan. Then he got to Marisa to tell her the plan. They all got on Marisa's broom, and Reimu used a seal to protect them. Marisa then used her hakkero to propel her into the monster's eye. Alex got his sword back, and they all were inside the monster. It was the creepiest thing ever. There were bodies and eyes everywhere. All three of them were looking around for a weak spot, and found a heart. Then, Reimu used a seal on it, and it shriveled up.

The monster now started to collapse. All three of them had to leave, but they didn't know where. Marisa then used her hakkero to create a hole in the monster, and they escaped at the last moment. The monster imploded, and the sky turned normal again. Alex's sword seemed different now. It was still glowing purple, but now with a weird aura.

They all settled down back at the shrine to have cookies and tea. Yuyuko decided to stay as well. They were all glad the monster didn't get too insane, or it could've been bad for them. Alex's sword was still acting weird however. He left to go to the Kappa Valley and asked Nitori about it. She shivered upon touching it. She said it was a combination of super charging the sword, and just a dark energy. She said if Alex would let her borrow it, she'll make sure it is safe.

Alex agreed and went back to the shrine. They all had fun, and people were apparently donating more since they killed the beast. Alex even said he got two snapshots of the beast. However, they were dark and hard to see. If he had a flashlight, then he would have a perfect picture.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex again was eating yukkuris, as now he really loved eating them. He then flew to the Kappa valley to see if Nitori isn't swallowed by darkness or something. He got to her house, and she said it was fine. It may have some oddities, but there wasn't anything too suspicious about it, it was just more insanely powerful, almost as powerful to go up against Reimu with. He took pictures of himself with it. They were alright, but nothing too special.

He told Reimu about his new power of his sword, and Reimu got the chills around it. She said it had a dark force, and it shouldn't be used much. Alex figured since it was already powerful. The sword felt warm, but cold at the same time. Alex then practiced with the sword out back, in hell, and saw its true power. Even Alex shuddered with it.

As a routine, Alex tried taking pictures all around Gensokyo. He still missed something but he didn't know what. He then decided to walk around the Forest of Magic, and maybe he'd find something interesting there.

He walked in it for a few hours, and then found a hidden rock. It looked manmade. He saw there was a button, and he pressed it. A staircase then appeared. Alex then turned on his sword for a flashlight, and saw he found some ruins. There were pictures of a dragon, and what seemed to be the monster he killed yesterday.

Alex saw many colossal pictures, and wondered what they meant. He walked and walked, and saw a huge pit. Alex flew into it, and saw scales. It looked like a sleeping dragon. Alex slowly descended further, and took pictures. It was magnificent to see the gigantic dragon. The dragon was so humungous; it could eat Alex as if he was a nat.

He then flew out of the pit, to look around some more. He then saw at the other side of the pit, was a lance. It was golden, with crystals all around it. It was fitted perfectly in a spot. Alex knew it was too suspicious to pick up, so he took more pictures of it. Alex then left, and took a picture of the location so he wouldn't forget.

Alex flew back to the shrine, excited, and told Marisa and Reimu about the dragon. Then Reimu was shocked, and told him that the dragon must have been the creator of Gensokyo. If the dragon awakened, who knows what could happen. Marisa then whispered to Alex that they should go to that place later, and _"borrow"_ the lance. Alex thought it couldn't hurt too much.

Later that evening, Alex and Marisa, as well as Mima who tagged along with them went into the ruins. It was the same as earlier, and nothing changed. Marisa said it was somewhat creepy in the place, even with Alex's sword, or flashlight in this case. Alex took them to the lance, and Marisa picked it up. Then the pillar the lance was on started to descend. Alex, Mima, and Marisa all thought "Oh crap" as it was happening. Torches all around the pit started to light, and they started hearing rustling.

Marisa tried to put the lance back on the pillar but it was too far descended to do that. Whatever was going to happen would really suck for them. The cracks in the ruins started glowing green and all of them got really petrified. Even Mima was clinging onto Marisa in horror of what could happen next. Dust started to float everywhere, as something started to move. They had no idea what could be awaiting for them so they all stayed together.

Marisa got her hakkero charged, Mima got her staff ready, and Alex had his sword already on. Marisa tried to see if the lance had any special powers, but it seemed to be useless. She then put it behind her hat, and they all, terrified, were ready for what was about to show up. They finally started to see a dragon rise, and with its claws, it climbed up the pit.

It finally got its head and some of its body up. Mima started charging a laser, while the dragon exclaimed "Who goes there, to steal a lance I have? You know I made that with the rarest things I put in Gensokyo. If you steal it, I'll eat you." Marisa then put the lance down, and apologized. The dragon then asked a bunch of questions like what year it was, and what happened to Gensokyo since it made it.

The bunch were relieved the dragon wasn't evil, and they had a nice conversation. The dragon then made the ruins open, since it wanted to be outside. It literally took an hour for all of the dragon's body to get out the ruins. It was large. The group then flew back to the Hakurei Shrine and told Reimu the news. She then saw the dragon, and was shocked just looking at its size. The dragon then ascended to watch over Gensokyo.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex went to the dragon today. He rid on him, and took more pictures. Alex asked questions about Gensokyo. The dragon enjoyed Alex's company. The Dragon flew all over the place, to heaven, to the netherworld, everywhere. It was a wonderful trip. They both had an enjoyable time.

After Alex was done, he went to Makai. He saw Shinki, and she wasn't pleased to see him again. Alex ignored her and took more pictures. She then threw another bus, but Alex sliced it in half, and took a picture of the scene. It wasn't the greatest picture, but Shinki was even angrier. She then grew wings, and fired lasers. Alex repelled them with his sword and kept taking pictures. Shinki then gave up. Alex couldn't find a good picture for some reason. Oh well.

Alex then flew to the netherworld. He climbed atop the Ayakashi Tree and took more pictures. It was nice, but it wasn't perfect. Alex then flew to Mayohiga, and into Yukari's mansion. Ran and Yukari weren't happy, but they let him take pictures. They insisted on taking dirtier pictures, since that would give Alex popularity, but he declined since he wanted an amazing picture, not a picture to give him attention.

Alex went to hell, and took pictures of the blazing fires of it. They were neat, but not super neat. Alex took pictures of the Komeiji sister's mansion. It looked cool, but not super cool. He took pictures of the town in hell. It was super, but not fabulous. Alex took pictures of the bridge. It was flashy, but not blindingly great.

Alex flew to heaven. It was fluffy and cute, but not adorable. Alex took pictures of Tenshi and her cool powers, but they weren't the greatest. Alex took pictures of Iku's dancing skills. They weren't superb. What was keeping him from the perfect picture?

Alex flew to the Youkai Mountain. He took pictures of the top again. Pictures of a bird's eye view. Pictures of the forest in the way. Pictures of the Kappa Valley in it as well. Pictures of the Moriya shrine being the focal point. He tried every position with it, but it never worked. Why? What was his curse?

He couldn't find a place that was perfect. Yukari appeared out of a portal next to Alex, and then insisted on releasing the seal of the Saigyou Ayakashi. Alex asked why, and Yukari replied the tree is so stunning without its seal, he would be _breathless._ He was convinced now that if he took a picture of the Saigyou without its seal, he would get the perfect picture.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex flew at high speeds to the Netherworld. He saw now there was a party going on there, with the Prismsisters playing. Great, now he can have an even better picture! Alex quickly went to the tree, and nobody noticed him. Alex started cutting the seal off. It started to drop, and still, nobody noticed. Alex backed up, and watched the tree bloom. He got on the mansion, as he was ready for the best picture. The tree bloomed, and Alex took a snapshot. Great! He got it. The snapshot of perfection. Alex finally got what he wanted. He decided to stay a bit to watch the sisters play. He admired Lunasa's skills as a violinist. Yuyuko then noticed the tree being bloomed.

She started to go in panic, and didn't know what to do. Alex got up to her and said he wanted the perfect picture, so he undid the seal. She grabbed onto him and screamed at him saying "What are you crazy?! If the tree's seal is released, everything shall die!" Alex started to feel dizzy, and he saw other people fading away. Yuyuko kept grabbing onto him saying "This is what you caused, the end of Gensokyo. Now you must be the first to whiteness the true terror of the tree." Alex couldn't get out of her hold, and the tree started rustling. It seemed to start to take on a form, as… a dragon? The tree started to lift, and it seemed everything else but he and Yuyuko were there. Reimu, Marisa, and Sanae flew around it, and started trying to kill it.

They couldn't do anything, it was unstoppable. Alex kept witnessing the terror it's releasing as it shot a dark purple ray through the sky. Yuyuko kept hold on Alex, as he was powerless to do anything about the tree. There started to be more people flying around it, ghosts as well. It was starting to be an all out war. Finally, Alex's vision was lost and he didn't know what was going on. He went unconscious as well.

There he awakened on Komachi's boat, with his perfect picture. He asks what happened. Komachi doesn't know, and where she is currently is one of the only safe places from the Ayakashi. Alex is then taken to Shikeiki, where he is judged.


End file.
